


Guardians

by spacebuck



Category: Assassin's Creed, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Guardian Angel, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Kenway is reckless, and thinks he's survived because of luck and skill. That isn't quite the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians

He was drowning. Water pressing down on him, arms flailing uselessly in the water as he sank, surrounded by shards of his precious ship. She was sinking. He was sinking. His crew, his life, everything he owned, ending in the depths of the sea. Light. Bright, too bright for this deep. He reached up, towards it, thinking this was the end. Instead of emptiness, or anything else he had been told happened when a person died, he felt warm, strong hands grabbing at his, pulling him up.

 

Dragging the unconscious pirate onto the shore, the angel shook the water off his wings before cloaking them from sight. There was another survivor already on the shore, still unconscious, but he could wake up at any moment. Releasing his charge's collar, he crouched beside him. Edward Kenway, pirate captain, assassin, scourge of the Caribbean. Well, not yet anyway. First he had to survive this. Pressing two fingers against the other man's forehead, the angel, Castiel, closed his eyes, concentrating his power and sending it through his vessel, into the unconscious man. A faint glow surrounded them, and he made short work of the internal damage, healing anything life or limb-threatening, but leaving the surface damage. The man had survived a shipwreck. There was no way anyone would believe that if he was uninjured. There was a cough, as he coughed up the water in his lungs, eyes coming open as he did.

 

When the coughing was finally under control, Edward fell back into the sand, breathing heavily, looking the man in front of him up and down. He was dressed strangely, a long tan coat, a bright blue necktie. "You're not a pirate". His voice was clearer than he expected, no grit of salt, no wheeze. That was strange. What was going on?

"Correct. I am an angel. You were going to die, but it is not your time."

"Bullshit."

 

Cas growled under his breath, realising that very little would convince Edward of his identity. He didn't straighten, didn't say anything else, merely extended his wings, allowing his eyes to glow blue as he did. The man's eyes widened, jaw went slack, and he scuttled backwards on his backside.

 

"Holy Sh- I mean- Jesu-Shit"

 

Cas snorted, allowing the manifestations to fade, and straightened, walking over to the other survivor. He placed a finger on his forehead, healed him, bought him around, and as he was coughing up water, looked at Edward.

"Say nothing about this."

 

He flickered out of sight, the only noise that of flapping wings, and a single black feather floated down, landing in the sand between the two shipwrecked sailors.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
